Naruto: the last of two clans
by Xedornox
Summary: I have recently started reading a ton of naruto fanfics and decided to give it ago, Naruto will have the Hiraishin no jutsu as a bloodline aswell as perfect lighting and wind control as apart of the bloodline (with kurama he will be able to easily learn other jinchuriki ability's like gaaras sand. ) Kurama will be a nice and not a killing machine.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: the last of two clans

 _ **'Kurama thinking'**_

 _'Naruto Thinking'_

 **"Kurama Talking"**

"Naruto Talking"

Jutsu's are spoken normally

Prologue

On this night October 10th Naruto always had to run and hide more than he usually ever had to, this was all because today was the day that the nine tailed demon fox attacked the village hidden in the leaves. It was also the day that the villages beloved Yondaime Hokage had died saving the village from the fox demon but to do so he had to seal the demon fox away because one can't simply kill someone almost entirely made of chakra. Sadly, only one thing could hold the power of the demon fox and survive, and that thing was a new born baby with the umbilical cord just cut.

Yes, that's correct the yondaime uses a new born to seal away the fox but not any new born he used his son Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.

Kohona 4 years later October 10th

Here we see a four-year-old boy running for his life from a crowd of not just villagers but shinobi with their ranks all varying from genin all the way to even some ANBU black ops. All chasing him because of something out of his control, because he held the nine tailed demon fox which attacked their village. Unknown to all these people the little boy actually knew about the fox and was actually friends with him.

 _'Kurama why do they not just leave me alone the always get more vicious towards me on this day.'_ Thought Naruto as he ran into an alley at a last-ditch attempt to lose the crowd.

 **"Kit I can tell you why they chase you with more anger on this date every year its because today was the day I was forced into attacking your village."** Kurama mentally told the boy

"Hey guys I think it went this way!" a random Chuunin shouted to the crowd.

"Yeah I can see him resting behind this dumpster!" a random villager shouted.

 _'No, they found me kurama please make them go away'_ Cried a now terrified 4 year old boy

 **"Kit there is something I can do but it would mean them hating you more"** Kurama sad trying to make the boy realise if he was to help him they would hate him more than they do now.

 **"Hey kit you there?"** kurama said worrying his host had been attacked while being inside his mindscape.

'…' was all the boy said in reply

it was at this moment the kyuubi no kitsune decided he has had enough of this boy being tormented for holding him back from killing all these people. Did they not understand the difference between a kunai and the kunai pouch?

While in reality the four-year-old Naruto had cuts and gaping wounds all over him what made it worse was they continued harming him and when he fell unconcise one of the ANBU decided to use a potent smell to wake him back up. They then started pulling is finger nails out and cutting words into his flesh.

That was when Naruto witnessed a man with a dog mask come along and shout something that sounded like "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! I WILL KILL YOU ALL FOR THIS!" and then all he heard was screams of pain and a faint shout of 'CHIDORI' before he blacked out due to blood loss and shock.

17 hours later in the hokages office

"He's waking up lord hokage." Said the dog masked ANBU.

"Good, I can't believe they did it again but hopefully with what you did they will think twice about doing it again. I just can't wait for the council meeting that's guaranteed to happen because of this oh and by the way I want you there when the meeting takes place Dog." Said the Sondaime Hokage.

"Yeah, I'll be there… Hey lord hokage do you mind if I retire from ANBU when Naruto Graduates from the academy I've been thinking, and I want to be his jounin instructor." Kakashi said hoping the Sondaime Hokage would agree to his request.

"Of course, Dog it wouldn't be right for anyone else to teach the boy now would it." The Hokage chuckled.

End of Chapter one this is my first fanfic, so I'm sort of just mucking around a bit while I'm getting used to writing it.

Plans, Pairings are not set in stone but I'm thinking Naru/Ino or Hinata and Sasu/Saku

Naruto will unlock his bloodline while with mizuki and iruka in the forest.

Anyway, thanks for reading any tips or stuff like that would be great.


	2. Awakening

**Chapter Two: The Discovery**

 _ **'Kurama thinking'**_

 _'Naruto Thinking'_

 **"Kurama Talking"**

"Naruto Talking"

Jutsu are spoken normally

Konoha Hospital-

Here we find a 12-year-old blond-haired whiskered hero starting to wake up from his chakra exhaustion induced sleep.

Naruto's eyes start to flutter open but he instantly shuts then due to the light of the room and bright white room that just screams that he is in a hospital, that and the fact the room smells of antiseptic and various other smells that one can only experience in a hospital Naruto safely deduced that he indeed was in a hospital room.

Just the thought of being in one makes him shiver.

"uh what happened… wait Mizuki and…. iruka sensei!" Naruto shouts out once he remembers the previous night's events. He remembers mizuki tricking him to steal the scroll, learning the shadow clone jutsu then iruka getting hit with a fuma shuriken then its just blank.

"ah Naruto my boy, your awake that's good. Now I know you just woke up but I need to know what happened between you, mizuki and iruka last night." Sarutobi says announcing his presence in the room to Naruto.

"ah hokage-jiji, umm well mizuki tricked me into stealing the scroll as a second exam and then tried to get under my skin by asking me if I knew why I was hated, tricks on him though I already know about my fuzzy not so little aggressive friend." He replied.

Hiruzen lets out a chuckle full of mirth with the way Naruto just described the nine-tailed demon fox that once attacked the village.

"well naruto-kun that's good but im proud to say, You are officially a genin of Konoha. You will need to report to the academy in 2 weeks time to find out who is on your team originally it would only be a week but with this incident were required to have a short period of time before the assignments." Hiruzen Proudly announced to Naruto. "but something I need to know naruto is what exactly happened in the forest?" He continued hoping naruto had more details.

"Well after mizuki-sens-teme said that stuff about kyuubi he attacked iruka-sensei then attacked me which iruka-sensei saved be from, I then told mizuki-teme that he was gonna pay for hurting iruka-sensei. He didn't believe I could do anything and that annoyed me but then suddenly I felt a pull on my body and everything slowed down as if time stopped next thing I knew I was in front of mizuki with my kunai in his throat, am I in tro trou trouble for killing him because I.. didn't me..mean to." Naruto said nearing tears at the end while sobbing and choking but jumped when the Sandaime's booming voice raided his ears.

"NO Naruto you didn't do anything wrong you stopped a traitor and managed to prevent village secrets getting into the hands of Konoha's enemies. It shall be put down as a High B-Rank Mission and you will get your payment when you come to hand in your photo for your shinobi licence in two days' time."

"Eh ok jiji but do you know how I sort of teleported?" Naruto asked genuinely confused about his new ability.

"I guess the you are ready for the truth" he snapped his fingers and went through handsigns touched the wall which glowed blue then faded. " There the anbu are gone and that was a silencing seal so no one can hear us. Now naruto before I tell you I need you to understand that this is an S-Rank secret that only I and 2 other people know of in the village." Sarutobi said in his what naruto dubbed GOD OF SHINOBI HOKAGE mode.

"Yes jiji I understand how secrets work you do realise I already know of kyuubi." Naruto replied attempting to ease the Hokage out of his seriousness which ultimately failed.

"Ok naruto, That Teleportation Ability is your bloodline, Known has the Hirashin(SPL) which I believe was an advanced version of elemental manipulation that allowed you and your clan only to mix lighting and wind chakra to move at near-invisible speeds to the naked eye and due to those natures being opposites create a tear in time/space that if you wished to teleport but that is all I know." He said with a sigh waiting for the blow up that would surely follow

Naruto just sat there in deep thought _'I had a clan? Jiji knew this entire time and always told me that he didn't know anything!'_ he thought will subconsciously causing is eyes to flicker from his blue that was brighter than the sky yet held more depth that the ocean to change to a demonic slightly glowing blood red that just released complete blood lust that even caused the hokage to start sweating. He then said in a deadly serious tone full of a controlled rage which one would define as a cold fury "you knew my parents" it was barely a whisper that floated to the hokages ears.

"Yes naruto I knew but I couldn't tell you until one of three things happened and one of those things just happened. " hiruzen said sounding utterly defeated "Those conditions where, one if you became a chunin, two if you were in the age range of 16-18 and three if you awoke your fathers kekkei genkai which you just did. Now before you interrupt me your mother" when those words where spoken naruto instantly paid more attention than he ever had to anything other than ramen.

"Your mother was Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze former princess of Uzushio she came here shortly before Uzushio was destroyed by the combined forces of Iwa and kumo, But let It be said for every Uzumaki killed they took out 5 iwa or kumo shinobi." He finished by pulling out a picture of a rather beautiful woman with pale blemish free skin red hair and violet eyes she was sitting on a couch with a green dress on and a lump on her belly which he assumed was him but what really made him feel shocked wasn't how beautiful she was but the smile on her face and the man she was with which he could have swore he has seen before.

"That naruto is your mother and your father well you should easily recognise him considering you think of him as a hero." Sarutobi said with clear amusement on his face as he watched naruto start to understand what he said.

When naruto heard that he instantly went through multiple emotions shock, anger, confusion and then realisation that man. _'why do I recognise that man the face shape its like mine but slightly more angular again I feel as if I have seen him_ befo _\- NO HE_ CANT _BE THAT WOULD MEAN HE..B_.. _BUT, The Fourth Hokage he was no is my father now I understand why I was chosen to hold_ kyuubi _but why doesn't anyone know? HIS ENEMIES WOULD TRY TO KILL ME THAT'S WHY.'_

all naruto said was "The fourth hokage." The tone in which it was said was full of complete awe

"Yes naruto he was your father his name was Minato Namikaze, Now you cant tell anyone until you're at chunin level so you can be safe. I also have a few scrolls from your parents for you but sadly the Uzumaki never had an estate but Namikaze did but was destroyed 12 years ago during the kyuubi attack." Hiruzen said as he handed naruto three scrolls one red, one yellow and the last one green.

"The red one is from your mother, Yellow your father and green is the Uzumaki and Namikaze bank account details."

Naruto had tears in his eyes at this point and didn't care right now in his hands where the only connection he has ever had to his parents and by the photo he could tell that they loved him even if he never got to meet them.

"Now naruto you said you learned a jutsu?" Hiruzen asked

"Yeah, it was the shadow clone one somehow that was super easy compared to the regular clone." Naruto said not thinking it was a big deal

"The shadow clone eh? Well I guess I could tell you something about them. What ever clones learn so does the original, which means you can boost training read books yet still do physical workouts at the same time and with your chakra reserves im guessing you can create hundreds if not thousands. You could learn others what takes months, years even in mere hours or days."

Naruto went wide eyed at this he could catch up and surpass his entire class in a matter of days and he had a whole 2 weeks to use this method to do it! Just thinking of it made him feel giddy

"YOSH I will become hokage and make my family proud in no time! But first jiji I shall have to leave and get myself some ramen." He said with an unusual seriousness at the end as he quickly got changed and ran out of the hospital room hoping to get some miso ramen with a side of pork.

Hiruzen just chuckled at naruto's attitude but then he remembered some soul-crushing news he had to return to his office and deal with pa- he cant even bring himself to say the name of the true demon of this world. So with a heavy heart, he slowly but surely made his way back to his office using the longest route possible.

Naruto's apartment the next day-

Naruto was looking at the three scrolls he got from the hokage trying to decide which he wanted to read first.

Finally deciding to read his mothers then his fathers he when and tried to open his mothers scroll but just couldn't get it to open up

 **"Kit that's a blood seal you need to put your blood on the seal then pump some chakra into it to open it up,"** Kyuubi said whilst thinking how idiotic his container was but he planned to fix that oh yes he did for the last few months he had been planning this but with the shadow clones and the 2 weeks off of the tortu- training yes training he was gonna put naruto through it would be beautiful.

"Oh thanks Kyuubi."naruto said happy at finally being able to get it open

Once he did their was a poof of smoke and suddenly there was a letter a few scrolls and a black katana which had a red leather wrapped handle and a cool whirlpool symbol on the base of the midnight black blade.

Deciding to read the letter first he noticed that the handwriting seemed rushed yet still perfect and a few dried up spots that looked like whom ever wrote it was crying at the time which seem logical.

 _"Dear My Sochi_

 _This is your mother (Tear Drop) my name is_ kushina _Uzumaki and I know that I_ wont _be there for you (_ tear drop _) I_ wont _be able to (_ tear drop _) see your first steps or hear (_ tear drop _) your first words (multiple_ tear drops _) as_ im _writing this letter your father is getting ready to (_ tear drop _) seal the_ kyuubi _into you._ Im _so sorry that you while have to grow up without us (_ tear drop _) but in the_ scrolls _you should get are Uzumaki sealing guides 1-10 Uzumaki Moderate Sealing guides 1-10 and Uzumaki Master Sealing guides 1-10. (Tear Drops) I hoped to be the one to teach you the art but I guess that can't be now. (few_ tear drop _) in another scroll should be Uzumaki secret chakra control tips which (_ tear drops _) you will_ undoubtably _need you should also have my sword. (_ tear drops _) and a scroll depicting the Uzumaki whirl blade style which is all about fast swift unpredictably movements and strikes. (_ tear drops _) Naruto my beautiful Sochi my times almost up I want you to be careful make a few friends doesn't have to be a lot just a few good ones. Eat healthy if your anything like me you will probably love ramen but you can't eat that all the time. (_ tear drops _) I_ wont _even get to see you eat Uzumaki super-secret ultimate kami ramen recipe, If you see your perverted godfather kick him in for me because (_ tear drops _) I know he_ wont _be there to watch you because of his position as_ spy master _and your godmother probably thinks your dead. Their names_ by the way _his Jiraiya and Tsunade of the_ sannin _._

 _With love_

 _Your mother Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze."_

Tears uncontrollable. An uncontrollable number of tears where flowing from his eyes after reading his kaa-san scroll.

"I swear Kaa-san I will master your sword style and Uzumaki sealing to make you proud." He said as he reached for his father's scroll. Opening it with a poof showed a letter and a few scrolls.

 _"Hey Naruto_

 _Your father here I know I_ wont _be able to see you again or see all of your firsts but know that I love you and had to seal the_ kyuubi _in you I couldn't ask someone else to sacrifice their child if I couldn't do it myself. (few_ tear drops _) if you don't know who I am my name is Minato Namikaze Known to the world as Konoha's Yellow Flash due to our bloodline, and the Yondaime Hokage._

 _Now what I have left for you in the scrolls are my taijutsu style the hummingbird,_ jutsu's _including the_ rasengan _and various others and a scroll on our bloodline the_ hiraishin _which I made people believe was an advanced version of the_ nidaimes _flying thunder god technique. When in reality it was just my bloodline more will be explained about it in the scrolls._

 _Naruto_ im _running out of time but I must tell you that the_ kyuubi _is not a bad entity and attacked without reason there was a masked man that forced him to attack he said he was_ madara uchia _but I think he was someone else. He said he would be coming for the tailed beast again at some point in the future. He was able to keep up with me in a fight so I will need you to train to become even stronger than I ever was and I fully believe you will be able to because after_ all _you are my son._

 _Love Your Tou-san_

 _The Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze."_

More tears flowed freely out of naruto's eyes but then suddenly they gained a fire in them that made anyone feel determined just by seeing it.

"I will become Hokage, defeat this masked man and become stronger than you ever will tou-san that I promise you and I never go back on my word because that's my nindo, My ninja way!"

From this moment forward the 1# knucklehead ninja, dobe, dead last is no more. From this moment a new being has been born and this one will rock the shinobi world to its core.

END CHAPTER

Ok so like yeah third chapter done next chapter will hopefully be training and bell test and after that wave arc which ill try to make a f **ew chapters long.**


	3. Revelations

**Chapter Three: Training and preparations.**

 _ **'Kurama thinking'**_

 _'Naruto Thinking'_

 **"Kurama Talking"**

"Naruto Talking"

jutsu are spoken normally

Konoha Training Field-

It has been around a week and half since naruto has read the scrolls he got from his parents during that time he has managed to learn a lot surprisingly. He had clones read books about the shinobi world, politics because a hokage needed that, nutrition and meal planning and also basic math, science, physiology.

He decided upon learning his father's hummingbird style and mothers chakra control exercises at first, which he found easy it just seem like the tai-jutsu style was built for his body, the way the katas flowed it was perfect for him so far he was managed to master 37 out of the 53 katas the style has.

From what he can understand about the style it depended one fast precise strikes that it weak parts of the body such as joints and pressure points. According to his father's scrolls he would be at an medium level when using it he just started going through the advanced katas but couldn't do then because they require insane speed and reflexes.

He had read though about seal that could increase gravity and the resistance on ones body and was wondering if he could use that for training but decided to wait until he actually started learning about seals.

His mother's chakra control exercises started off with the basic leaf but he couldn't do that so he started on tree walking while having pebbles stuck to multiple points on his body. Why you ask was he doing this well if he could walk up the tree while channelling chakra at multiple different points on his body, he could increase his control the idea was to start with the tree walking and pebbles then do the same with water walking with more pebbles then start fighting with clones while doing the tasks and last at least 2 hours without falling.

Then he would try the leaf exercise again which by that point he should be able to do.

He had to admit though with the shadow clones training the chakra and katas for him while he trained his physical body, he has learned more than his entire time in the academy.

He'd create 2000 clones have 1000 do chakra control 500 doing the tree walking with the pebbles while another 500 did the water walking with the pebbles for about 3 hours before dispelling them and replacing them. The other 1000 were working on his tai-jutsu and more recently some elemental chakra control exercise.

In total he would train for 6 hours a day and replace the clones every 3 hours so the strain from the clones wasn't as intense. Thanks to the kyuubi he barely ever got the strain but if a clone existed for longer than three hours, he would get a mild headache so that's why he would replace them.

For his lightning chakra he had to increase the high frequency vibrations of his chakra for additional piercing damage. He had to apply the lighting chakra to a leaf in hopes of having it crumple into a perfect sphere so far, he could get the spherical shape but with a few bumps.

Wind chakra on the other hand he flew through cut the leaf by imaging his chakra as two blades grinding against each other into a fine point to cut the leaf in half was easy for him. Just now he was working on splitting the waterfall with his wind chakra he was able to do it for a few seconds before the chakra dissipated. He theorized he just didn't have the control necessary for containing the power wind natured chakra in the compressed fine line needed to cut the waterfall.

In maybe a few days to a week he should have it down though. He also had a group of 15 clones working solely on the hiraishin bloodline he had read the scroll and it explained that their multiple steps of the hiraishin.

 _"Dear Naruto_

 _This is about the hiraishin bloodline of the Namikaze clan. There multiple steps to this bloodline all three deal with high speed movement. The hiraishin is a mix of lighting and wind chakra in a very specific and controlled ratio that usually the user can use subconsciously but for first timers practice mixes the natures and wait until you feel a tingly yet peaceful sensation and everything around is in slow motion._

 _In doing so the opposite natures react in a controlled manner that can bend time/space._

 _Step one: The first part of the bloodline is an intense increase in speed, that not only increases your physical speed but also the speed at which your brain and synapses coordinate with one another for increased reflexes and brain function. With the use of this step the user can teleport short distances usually about 10-15ft from the user in any direction._

 _Step two: the second part of the bloodline is another increase in speed like that of the first stage but one benefit to unlocking this stage is the increased teleportation range which goes from 10-15ft to about 65-70ft and the bonus of being able to bring people with you, at this stage you still vanish in a flash of light usually yellow._

 _Step three: this final part of the bloodline allows the user another increase in body and brain function speed and the ability to teleport to any location the user has been, seen or can imagine. With that said if you master this stage you could go from one side of the elemental nations to the other in an instant or if a friend has been abducted you can easily imagine being next to that person and then teleport to said person. With this stage you can vanish without a flash of light your form just flickers and your gone!._

 _The more you uses the bloodline the less chakra you will need to use it._

 _WARNING WITH EVERY INCREASE IN STAGE THERE IS AN INCREASE IN CHAKRA INTAKE UNTIL THE STAGE IS MASTERED._

 _Love Your Father_

 _Minato Namikaze Yondaime Hokage."_

After reading that scroll Naruto found out that he could be a total badass with it and sent 15 clones that get replaced every 3 hours which solely train the bloodline from the scrolls he has figured that he has almost mastered the first stage.

Today was the day Naruto had to hand in his picture for his ninja identification, only problem he didn't want to wear his hideous orange jumpsuit.

"aww come on I want to look cool and that won't look cool." He said then remember what he got from his parent's green scroll.

Inside that scroll he not only got his parents money but also his fathers cloak that had a size seal that used the users blood to know when to change size.

"Ok one thing down now I just need some actual clothes."

 **"Kit why don't you just go to store and like casually buy what you want. You have the money now so even if they try to overprice the clothing you can get them."** Kyuubi said

"why didn't you say so sooner!" Naruto thought back with fake rage.

"Well anyway let's go get some new clothes."

Now we see naruto outside a shinobi weapon and clothing store that he hasn't ever actually noticed before but decided to check out.

As he walked in the door made a bell noise notifying the owner that someone has entered.

"Hello welcome to Higurashi shinobi store how can I help you today?" said a surprisingly nice old man.

Naruto just looked like a bull in a china shop with how embarrassed and out of place he felt but decided to just go with it after the kyuubi called him a pussy.

"hi id um…like some new clothes." Naruto said nervously

 _'So that's the there kid huh sure looks like them.'_ The shot owner thought

"Welcome feel free to have a look around, My name is Kendo." Kendo said towards naruto in hopes of easing his nerves

It worked slightly naruto looked less apprehensive and decided to look around.

 _'First some trousers then a shirt oh and maybe new tools!'_ Naruto thought excitedly

About 20 minutes later naruto had found all he wanted.

3 pairs of Anbu trousers all black with a strip down the side of the leg. Each pair with a different colour, One Red, one Yellow and the last one orange.

He also got 3 shirts and 3 mesh undershirts. His three shirts where Anbu navy blue styled with a large Uzumaki clan symbol on the chest.

He also got new ninja sandals that went up to the ankles that last thing he got was a set of 50 kunai/shuriken and some ninja wire.

As he walked up to the shop counter he found his nerves increases and was slightly afraid of what would happen.

"Excuse me but can I buy these please?" he said a meek voice completely different from his boisterous voice he is known for

The man seemed to notice this and let out a sad sigh _. 'of course he would be nervous its his first time not being kicked out the second he set foot inside a store.'_ Kendo thought before deciding to make the boys day.

"Tell you what young lad how about I let you take those items for free as an incentive to always do your business here at my shop?" Kendo asked really hoping the boy would agree but not for the increase in business, he was hoping he would agree because he hated that orange jumpsuit and he has seen the kunai and shuriken naruto had came in with there were blunt and rusting.

Naruto looked apprehensive about the idea looking for any deceit in the mans eyes finding none he started to tear up but wouldn't dare let the tears fall and forced them to go back into his eyes.

"Th…thank you sir." Naruto said in meek yet truthfully happy voice and for the first time since finding out about his parents he let out a small happy smile that wasn't one of his usual fake goofy smiles nor was it his foxy grin.

The smile he let show was truly amazing and made kendo feel as if he made the right decision after all even if that was a lot of money he could of made.

"Just make sure when you become hokage you tell everyone where you got your weapons and clothes" kendo said much to the shock of naruto

"of course, I make sure everybody knows it, believe it!" naruto said as he ran out the store back to his apartment to get change for his photo.

Naruto was now at the hokage tower waiting for his photo to be taken he was wearing his new ninja ankle length sandals, black trousers with a strip of red going up the side with his mesh undershirt under his new anbu style masked dark navy-blue elbow length shirt with the Uzumaki swirl on the chest and masked pulled up to above his nose. (THINK KAKASHI MASK) he was also wearing his father haroi that was in the green scroll he adjusted it to his blood and it resized to fit him.

He also changed the writing on the back to the Kanji for NINE until he got an awesome nickname, or he became hokage. It was also done by a seal that allowed for complete customization hell if he wanted he could change the colour scheme as well.

He had his headband on a black cloth instead of the blue most had. Over the past few days he decided to let his hair grow out like his dads it was still shorter but framed his face and head the same it only needed to be longer.

After getting his photo taken, he went to give it to his jiji.

He walked past the people in the tower which were all giving him second glances once he passed ' _probably because I look like my dad wearing his cloak and the fact, I let my hair grow out.'_ He thought as he reached the mission collection office because that's were jiji was at this time of the day.

As he walked in he noticed his jiji and iruka-sensei were there one giving him a proud look the other just looking at naruto as if he had grown a second head.

"naruto is that you?" iruka said in disbelief 'He sort of looks like a mini-Yondaime-Sama' he thought

"Hai iruka-sensei its me, believe it!" Naruto said with a tone that made him sound like a serious ninja and full of confidence.

Hiruzen coughed to get there attention. "Well naruto my boy I take it you're here to give me your photo am I right?"

"Hai Jiji, what do you think of my new clothes?" naruto said hinting at the clothes he wore which no longer burned anyones eyes

"you look pretty good in them my boy." Hiruzen said chuckling to himself at how the village would react.

As naruto was about to say something a young boy about 3ft ran in screaming about how he would defeat the hokage and become the Godaime.

Faster than anyone could see naruto appeared before the young boy and pinned him to the wall just what he guessed is care taker came in the room

"PUT HIM DOWN YOU BRAT DON'T YOU KNOW WHO HE IS! I'LL TELL YOU HE IS THE HONORABLE GRANDSON OF THE THIRD HOKAGE." Guess if you can (ebisu)

 _'he is just like the rest he learns who my grandad is then he ge-'_ Konohamaru's thought process was impeded by the fist of one Naruto Uzumaki

"I DON'T CARE IF HES HIS GRANDMOTHER!" he shouted as he disappeared in a flicker of lighting surrounded by a small tornado (an elemental shunshin that he was working on and mastered combines both wind and lightning.)

 **Im going to skip the whole training Konohamaru and beating ebisu scene tbh I don't really see the need for it but in case you want to know how it happened kono hunted naruto down naruto made him learn the tree walking exercise instead of the sexy jutsu because he has matured. He then beat ebisu by using his hiraishin bloodline.**

Today was the day for team assignments and Naruto couldn't be happier he had mastered his father's tai-jutsu all 53 kata's, his chakra control was at least high-genin to medium-chunin which is quite impressive if he does say so himself considering his higher than high-kage level reserves.

Over the remainder of the time he had managed to grow to about 5ft3, so he was now slightly taller than his class mates except Shino and Shikamru.

Jutsu's worth mentioning that he has mastered would be his father's rasengan, some wind jutsu such as wind release: great breakthrough and wind release: vacuum sphere. That last one was theorised by his father, but he never managed to actually test it before his death, so Naruto took it upon himself to master it and boy was it awesome.

The Jutsu was obviously a vacuum in the shape of a sphere that if touched would instantly affect the are it touched as if one was in space and get multiple microscopic cuts on the cellular level.

He also mastered the wind dragon jutsu which he manged to get down to 3 hand seals.

He also got some lighting jutsu such as lighting release: electromagnetic ball which was a compressed fist sized ball of lighting that pierced through almost anything (think a throwable chidori only like 4x weaker) he also mastered the lighting dragon down to 4 hand seals working on getting it to 3.

He also finished his chakra affinity training he managed to cut the waterfall and pierce a bolder that was 15ft long all the way through.

But his most favourite advancement was unlocking stage two of his bloodline it would still be weeks to months away from mastering, but he could now do it! With intense chakra cost.

As he was about to head to the academy for the assignments, he decided to just teleport there to see the shocked looks on people's faces.

Before he goes he hears Kurama **"Good luck ningen but if you ever revert to that decrepit malnourished body you had before your recent training I shall find away to eat you shit you out heal you kill you bring to back and restart the entire process"** he said it with such seriousness it actually shocked him

"of course kurama the way I am now, its like im an entirely new person. I had clones learn everything that I missed during the years at the academy and I've mastered father's tai-jutsu and mothers chakra control so im good I also even unlocked the second step of hiraishin!" naruto said sounding as if he was talking to himself.

 **"Good now get to class brat"** Kurama replied

 _'jeez such a grumpy fox in the morning.'_ Naruto thought as he charged up the correction combination of lighting and wind chakra before he vanished in a flash of yellow.

END CHAPTER

Going to do team assignment's and bell test and start of wave in either the next chapter or the one after that.

Been thinking about pairings and I have thought of these combos.

NarutoxIno, ino will grow out of the fangirl sasuke phase, but will notice naruto's change in body and attitude during team assignments and start to gain feelings.

NarutoxTemari, after he saves konohamru she first finds him attractive and flirts a little bit but when he save gaara from himself that's when she starts to fall.

If you want to see any other pairings feel free to tell me.


	4. A Lazy Sensei and Emotional Turmoli

**Chapter Four: lazy hip sensei and Emotional turmoil**

 _ **'Kurama thinking'**_

 _'Naruto Thinking'_

 **"Kurama Talking"**

"Naruto Talking"

Jutsu will be spoken normally from now on.-

Iruka's Class Team Assignment's

The classroom was full of students waiting to find out what their teams would be for the foreseeable future and who was going to be there sensei's.

Except a select few, these few were Sasuke who was too busy thinking and plotting about how his sensei better be strong, so he can become stronger himself to defeat HIM. Ino who was still having conflicted feelings about Sasuke and more recently Naruto.

All Sasuke's fangirls who were hoping to be on his team and finally Shikamaru who was hoping his sensei would let him just sit down and watch the clouds

Iruka was also just sitting in his chair at his desk waiting for the correct time to announce the teams when suddenly there was a large flash of yellow that lasted all but a second when if vanished in its place was on Naruto Uzumaki with the same book that he remembered a certain silver-haired jonin reading.

When what the book truly was, was his father's journal which he disguised to look like an Icha Icha book. Just to piss people off really

'God ever since I matured my need for subtle pranks and trickery has increased.' Naruto thought

"NARUTO WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Iruka all but yelled in shock at how little brother figure has just appeared in a flash.

Naruto wasn't going to reply because he thought Iruka was just joking but noticed that he plus the class was looking for an answer.

Until

"Dobe I demand you teach me that jutsu you used to get into the classroom." One stuck up Uchia brat decided to announce.

Naruto simply turned to the direction of Sasuke lowered his book slightly, so his eyes were showing and performed a double eye smile.

"huh you say something?" he answered in probably the most nonchalant tone they have ever heard.

SOMEPLACE IN KONOHA

A certain silvered haired join just woke up suddenly and felt the urge to pump his fist into the air.

"huh strange, wait aren't I supposed to be at the academy in like an hour?" he thought nonchalantly

"Oh, wait I don't go to the academy." He spoke as he went to attempt to sleep again before realising something.

"SHIT IM SUPPOSED TO MEET MY TEAM TODAY!" he all but yelled still somehow in a nonchalant tone he then remembered something vital that he couldn't believe he forgot.

"oh…wait...I don't care." And went back to sleep.

After he spoke those words a sudden green beast decided to shout something about HIP attitudes dampening the flame of youths.

IRUKA'S CLASSROOM A FEW MOMENTS LATER

Everyone suddenly faces faulted when they heard Naruto's reply will inside naruto's mind Kurama was laughing so hard he could have sworn he was going to die.

 **"HAHAHA GOD DAMN IT KIT YOU AND YOUR NEW ATTITUDE SHALL BE THE END OF ME I SWEAR HAHAHA"** Kurama roared Into Naruto mind.

Meanwhile, Sasuke had an entirely different reaction he was seething in rage at being ignored and by the class dobe as well.

"HOW DARE YOU IGNORE ME YOU PATHETIC WE- "before he could continue,

he noticed Naruto still wasn't even paying him any attention.

Iruka noticing the commotion that might take place decided to use his original jutsu 'THE DEMON LARGE HEAD JUTSU' and yelled

"SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!" everyone promptly shut up and found their seats.

"right good, now we can get onto the teams," Iruka said standing up favouring his right leg over his left because it was still injured from that night with Mizuki. "Team one…."Naruto just decided to not even pay attention until he here's what team he was one and then proceeds to continue not listening

Eventually, Iruka got to his team. "and team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki. Your team sensei will be Kakashi Hatake."

Once all the fangirls heard this, they let out moans and death glares at Sakura for being with their precious 'Sasuke-Kun'

Sakura, on the other hand, was hopeful that being on Sasuke's team could help 'Hmm if I'm his team it could help me bag and tag Sasuke-kun but that Baka naruto better not get in my way'

With that said, Naruto returned to his father's journal reading about how his father wanted to add his element to the Rasengan making it an incomplete jutsu.

 _'Damn dad sure was a badass to create a jutsu as strong as the Rasengan and still somehow make it an incomplete jutsu.'_

Same room 3 hours later team 7 alone

"It has been three hours where is this guy," Sakura whined while Sasuke gave an agreeing grunt and Naruto well he didn't even look up from his book.

Finally after 8 more minutes of waiting a silver-haired jonin came in the room reading what appeared to be the same book as Naruto and with more nonchalant than Naruto could ever hope to achieve at this moment spoke.

"First impressions….I like the blonde one with the book." Que sweat drop from Sasuke and Sakura

"Meet me on the roof in 5 minutes don't be late" and he vanished in the standard leaf shunshin

The three left in the room were startled but quickly got over when Naruto disappeared in the same yellow flash he appeared with.

"Guess we should go to the roof now," Sakura said in her usual cheery way but all she got in response was a nod and a grunt from Sasuke.

With Naruto on the roof

Kakashi was juts chilling on the roof thinking of his new potential team that even if he wanted, he couldn't fail because of the Civilian Council and Elders had quite forcefully suggestion that he should pass the team because and he quotes.

 _'We can't have a last loyal Uchiha think we are holding back it will make him repent us.'_ Repent them his ass they just want to kiss his ass some more to make him happy and not abandon the village.

' _But then again I bargained with the Hokage that if he wanted me to teach Sasuke I'd have to get Naruto on my team. This way I can attempt to be the big brother I was supposed to be instead of being ordered by the council to have no contact with him.'_

Kakashi's inner monologue was cut short by a quick flash of yellow and Naruto was standing there reading his father's journal disguised as icha icha.

 _'WAS THE...THE HIRAISHIN!'_ thought Kakashi in awe

"Yo," Naruto spoke with a two-fingered salute.

Kakashi just stood there dumbfounded hiding is awe at seeing his sensei's jutsu and at how his little brother just pulled an imitation of him.

"Hmm, you say something?" Kakashi asked

Naruto was going to respond when Sakura and Sasuke showed up.

"Right ok team 7 I am going to need you guys to do a little introduction, your likes dislikes and hobbies," Kakashi spoke not even taking a moment to look away from his book.

 _'so this was my dad's student? From what I read he acts more like that Obito kid with being late than he used to.'_ Thought naruto **"That's because Obito died he took it pretty hard to the point of emulating him."** Kurama decided to add

"Hey sensei why don't you go first so we get an idea of what to say?" sakura the supposed smartest kunoichi of the year said

 _'Isn't she supposed to be top kunoichi?'_ Kakashi thought

"well I guess I could go first. Alright, my name is Kakashi Hatake things I like things you too young for, Dislikes are and my dreams are..." Still not even glancing up from his book.

 _'Damn that was badass'_ naruto thought with a smirk.

 _'All we got was his name'_ Sasuke and sakura thought.

"Now you pinky go," Kakashi spoke

 _'He didn't_ _ **'I THINK HE DID SHARANNO!'**_ _that cyclops!'_ sakura and inner sakura thought.

"Well, my name is Sakura Haruno I like…(glances at Sasuke with pink dusting her cheeks) my dreams…(same) I dislike INO-PIG and Naruto-baka!" Sakura all but yelled at the end

Naruto didn't even bother to look up from his book.

 _'So she's a fangirl'_ Kakashi thought with a sweatdrop. _' now I feel as if lord third is just making fun of me.'_

"Right, tall and broody," Kakashi spoke indicating to Sasuke which caused him to scowl

Naruto was just holding in some laughs at Sasuke's nickname.

"Name is Sasuke Uchiha, I don't like much and dislike more. My dream is no it's not a dream because I will make it a reality to kill a certain someone and restart my clan." Sasuke spoke in a sharp voice.

 _'So bet he wants to kill his brother.'_ Naruto thought

 _'So cool Sasuke-Kun, wait to kill someone?'_ Sakura thought

 _'Fangirl and Avenger fuck me'_ Kakashi thought almost crying tears.

"Right Well Naruto you go _." 'Let's see what my bro tells them.'_

"I going to trust you guys but what is said here does not repeat because it's 1 of the S-Rank secrets of my life," Naruto spoke in the most serious voice that Sasuke and sakura have ever heard him speak with.

' _HE ISNT GOING TO TELL THEM ABOUT KYUUBI IS HE?'_ Kakashi thought while looking at his lil brother figure with serious eyes that all but asked ' _Kyuubi?'_ But at naruto's shake of his head, Kakashi visibly calmed down.

 _'S-Rank secret, naruto?'_ Sasuke thought once naruto finished speaking.

 _'S-Rank secret his he trying to sound cool?'_ Sakura thought thinking about if he is trying to one-up Sasuke.

They all thought this is a few seconds and after they agreed to not tell anyone under the penalty of death he spoke.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki my likes are ramen and my bloodline, dislikes would be well the three minutes it takes to make the ramen and is people who don't understand what's the difference from a scroll and a kunai. Hobbies well gardening and training. My dreams one day to surpass my father and become the best Hokage." Once he was done he silently waited for Kakashi to understand the hidden message he sent him.

"Naruto do you know about your father's team?" Kakashi couldn't wait to now be able to train Naruto and if Naruto knew about his parents be a big bro figure.

Naruto nodded with a small smirk "Hai Kakashi-Sensei" Kakashi Also smirked hearing that.

But of course all good things have to come to an end and as such, it happened.

"Naruto-Baka what do you mean bloodline and surpass your father all you are is a useless clan less orphan so stop trying to one-up Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled as she went to hit Naruto on the head only for him to disappear and reappear behind Sakura with a kunai at her throat.

It happened so fast one minute she was going to hit Naruto only for him to appear behind her with a kunai at her throat and eyes narrowed in a wave of anger induced stare.

"Don't talk about things you don't know Sakura," Naruto spoke as he removed his blade turned to Kakashi and said.

"Kakashi I already know the answer to your test and I don't need to complete it considering I am a field promoted genin but I shall show up so you understand my skillset." The tone in he used spoke millions on his mood it was a harsh sharp cold tone showing how pissed he was at Sakura for saying things about his Father. Once he was finished his form flickered with a flash of yellow and he was gone.

They just say there in silence until

"WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS JUST LEAVING LIKE THAT THE BAKA SON OF A WHORE THAT'S WHO HE IS AND PUTTING A KUNAI TO MY THROAT MY MOTHER IS ON THE COUNCIL SHE WLL HERE ABOUT THIS!" Sakura screeched only to be silenced by an overwhelming pressure.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes in anger at sakura before he too felt this ominous presence and located the origin which was their sensei.

"Sakura, I recommend you don't say those things about Naruto's parents again or I will personally deal with your attitude, Now meet me tomorrow at 5 am and no breakfast." And like that he was gone.

Training Ground 7. 8 AM

Sasuke and Sakura have just spent the last 3 hours waiting for their sensei and teammate Naruto they were tired and hungry but Sasuke was too proud to show it and Sakura didn't want to upset Sasuke.

Suddenly there was a flash of yellow and when it vanished there stood Naruto and their Sensei.

"YOUR LATE BOTH OF YOU!" sakura screeched out to the two late members of her team. Sasuke just grunted in agreement.

"I ran into a black cat and had to take a long way around in case I got bad luck" Kakashi spoke nonchalantly

"and I got lost on the road of life," Naruto spoke just as nonchalantly as Kakashi. The truth was they spent the last 3 hours talking about naruto's parents and how to fix Sasuke's brooding and sakura's fangirls

"LIES!" she continued to screech before being cut off by Kakashi explaining the rules of the bell test and that there were only two bells and whoever doesn't get bell gets sent back to the academy and they should come at him with the intent to kill.

After he spoke an announce they had till noon they started and Sasuke and sakura vanished while naruto stayed in place.

"Yo Kakashi-sensei time for you to test my skill so how you wanna start this out?" Naruto asked getting into his father's hummingbird style stance while Kakashi settled into the Hatake Fang style which was about speed similar to the hummingbird but where the hummingbird used elbows knees and anything while attacking joints and pressure points the Hatake fang style focused on fast body shots to shut down the body's organs.

"We shall start with Lesson #1 Tai-Jutsu" Kakashi replied as he rushed naruto decided to take it out slowly he threw a few jabs all blocked by Naruto quite easily after 5 minutes of that he decided to take it up a notch and started throwing in kicks and false shots at medium to high chunin strength and speed.

Naruto was slightly hard-pressed using taijutsu only was hard against a seasoned jonin who had years of experience but Naruto made up for that with is an innate ability of unpredictability.

He and Kakashi have been going at it now for about 10 minutes and he was starting to tire out _. 'Shit…Dodge. faint left-right hook faint turn into a spring kick dodge.'_ Naruto's mind was going at insane speeds to keep up with Kakashi's experience which was being helped by naruto's bloodline's passive ability's such as increased brain flow and function in the synapse making it easy for him to see what was happening, but he still didn't have a pure speed required to keep up and that was undoubtedly his downfall.

During this spar Sasuke was fuming at what he was watching 'DOBE HOW CAN HE DO THIS WHERE IS THIS POWER FROM I NEED IT TO END HIM I WILL GET YOUR SECRETS!'

Meanwhile, sakura is just denying it is Naruto out there and imagining it as Sasuke. Delusional fangirl

After Naruto dodged another few jabs and roundhouses from Kakashi they stopped.

"Your pretty good I was nearing low jonin there at the end. I'd say the only thing holding back is that your experience is non-existent, and you are following your kata's too religiously you need to be able to switch to whatever kata you need at a moment notice not continue through as if it were a list but other than that pretty decent now. Lesson #2 Ninjutsu." Kakashi spoke and without missing a beat launched a large-sized fireball at him.

"Shit Wind Style: Gale Palm" Naruto used on of the Jutsu's from his father's scrolls which managed to overpower the fireball due to naruto's high concentration and potent chakra.

A few more earth style Jutsu's and finally Kakashi decided to step it up to medium jonin so he could put him on the spot.

"Earth Style: Underworld Swamp" Kakashi yelled and the ground under Naruto Proceeded to turn into a swampy gooey mud that he was slowly being swallowed by.

But Naruto wasn't having it going through hand seals faster than even he anticipated he shouted "nope you're coming with me! Lighting Style: Electrostatic Whip" out of both his hands appeared solid constructs of lighting in a whip form that wrapped around Kakashi's leg and waist pulling him towards him.

Once Kakashi was close enough he used the substitution to get out before he could be buried with Naruto.

Realising he substituted Naruto flashed out of the swamp and started looking for Kakashi while resting his body but still on guard.

But he couldn't rest long as Kakashi suddenly appeared under him and dragged him from his ankle down to the ground until he was only a head poking out.

Naruto may now be a calm collected guy but he still had his moments in which his prankster and rage can overtake control and right now having his pride hurt so fast against Kakashi not even rationalising that he is a seasoned jonin decided to end this test and be on his way to Ichiraku's comforting ramen.

"Well seems your ninjutsu cou-"Kakashi never finished his gloating as Naruto vanished in a yellow flash appeared next to Kakashi stole the bells and disappeared again only to reappear not even a second later with Sasuke and Sakura both looking queasy and trying not to vomit up whatever was in their stomachs.

Naruto then proceeded to give the bells to them and death glare Kakashi.

"there" and he was gone in another flash

Naruto flashed into his apartment and was frustrated with himself his already messy apartment looks like a rhino just barged through it.

Punching the floorboards once more naruto yells out in rage.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH WHY DID I LOSE SO EASILY *Punch* I TRAINED SO HARD WITH MY CLONES!"

Gradually the punches and yells decrease as naruto succumbs to an emotional weak point and just sits there letting tears through his eyes while he tries to hold them back.

"I train so hard only to get shot down within the first 30 minutes of the spar and the first 5 minutes of the Ninjutsu test. What did I do wrong I have worked my chakra control from non-existent to mid chunin and still it's not enough I've mastered my taijutsu and its still not enough!"

"I grow up going through the worst life throws at me and I defy it all only to get more thrown my way"

While this was going on Kurama was thinking about how finally all the years of torment and pain added to the revelation of his parents has finally sent him to overedge.

 _ **'I wish I could help him but he needs to go through this by himself if he ever wants to move on.'**_ Kurama thought as Naruto slowly started shaking with sobs and finally succumbed to sleep a few hours later.

The entire time Kakashi stood outside hand extended about to nock the door only to stop when hearing what's going on inside.

 _'He's going through an emotional breakthrough all of his pent up emotions have finally slipped through his mask of happiness and goofiness and under it all was a sad lonely boy but he needs this if he truly ever wants to become stronger he will come out of this and be stronger than ever before and I'll do my best to help him get there. No longer will I allow the council to control my actions with him fuck them if he needs me I'll be there but right now he needs to be alone.'_ And with that, he vanished to the memorial to spend the next few hours looking and reflecting on his mistakes.

END CHAPTER

Ok so like I'm trying to throw in some mental barriers for Naruto to pass which he will finally pass during wave when he tells inari off about moping around.

But until then Sasuke will start to mellow out and maybe sakura but meh Kakashi will well he'll be Kakashi but actually train them before wave he'll teach them basic chakra control such as tree walking and water walking, he will also teach them defensive Jutsu's, tactics and strategy by playing for an hour each with shogi or go.

So NarutoXTemari will probably be what happens with this story but isn't set in stone. Might not even do a pairing actually till much later.


End file.
